Monk's Mood
Monk's Mood Appearance User: Coltrane Amazakihttps://jojofanon.fandom.com/wiki/Coltrane_Amazaki Monk's Mood is 6'5, with 4 arms outstretched, with a total arm span of 8 feet. It is incredibly strong and fast, with multiple abilities to support it. It can phase through surfaces as if they were air. Seperate body parts can also be sent out instead of the whole body, sometimes just showing arms or legs, or appearing as a head in order to talk with it's user. Abilities Timeline Travel: Coltrane Can Walk through different surfaces in order to appear on the other side of the surface within a different timeline. In order to do this, the surface must lead to another area. (For example, walking through a door to appear in a different timeline, without opening the door.) There are two ways he can appear within a different timeline. Way 1: He can appear in a different timeline as a clone of himself, but he is the only one in the timeline that possess the stand, meaning that multiple stands can exist within separate timelines, but multiple Monk's Moods can't exist within the same timeline, and Coltrane can set a barrier on the main timeline, so other hims are not able to enter it. Way 2: He can appear in a different timeline possessing the different timeline's version of himself, sort of trading consciousnesses, but Coltrane retains the knowledge from the main universe, and the knowledge will slowly be replaced with the memories of the other coltranes if he doesn't leave the alternate timeline fast enough. Timeline Creation: Coltrane can create timelines with thoughts, but only while doing actions that other Timeline versions of him has done. (For example, he can make a timeline while he runs right, but there has to be a timeline where he runs right already, in which he can then think of running left, creating a timeline based off of the concept that he runs left in whatever situation he is in. Timeline Destruction: Coltrane can destroy timelines by travelling through a different one, and killing himself, erasing the timeline, and erasing any decisions that will be, has been, or is happening. (For example, say person 2 punches coltrane to the left, if he kills himself in the timeline he was punched to the left, person 2 can no longer punch coltrane to the left. He can think about it, but he can't do it in any iteration of time unless Coltrane creates a timeline in which that is possible. Timeline "Reminiscence": '''Coltrane can look back in time for as long as the timeline has existed. Meaning if a timeline was made based off of him jumping, then he can look back in time to see how jumping would affect the rest of the timeline, Meaning he can tactically plan his attacks. '''Speech: '''The User and the stand share one consciousness, being able to talk to each other within their head, but they also can talk to each other out loud, the stand being able to give directions to others around it. '''Enhanced Speed Enhanced Strength Personality Monk's Mood is quite ethereal and mysterious, some of the yakuza associated with Coltrane worshiping the stand as if it were a god. He is quite The talkative stand, sometimes taunting the opponent in the battle, against the user's will. The user and the stand get along quite well, but he is quite the ferocious warrior in combat. It has a strong stand cry. The stand cry is: "RILA RILA RILA RILA RILA RILA RILA RILA RILA!" Which is short for his phrase, Be released in Italian. Or, Essere rilasciato.